Together
by digitaldesigner
Summary: They'd experienced so much joy and heartbreak in their lives.


Title: Together

Author: digitaldesigner

Beta: hazel_eyes_86

Word Count: 729

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Sleep Tight

Pairing/Characters: Wesley/Fred, Angel/Cordelia, Gunn/Other

Summary: They'd experienced so much joy and heartbreak in their lives.

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, they belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. Otherwise, they're mine.

Author's Note: Written for everythingshiny. Happy Birthday, Tash!

Fred picked up an old photograph and smiled. It bore a picture of the whole gang together shortly after they'd rescued her from Pylea. Such a long time ago now. So much had happened since then. Good and bad.

The good included the love they'd all found. She and Wesley had finally found their way to each other, as had Angel and Cordy and Charles had met a lovely young woman that didn't think they were all crazy for the work they did.

The bad. Well, there was a lot of that. Everything from losing Connor to multiple apocalyptic battles. They'd done everything they could, but were never able to get Connor back. It had almost broken not just Angel, but Cordy as well. She'd always thought of him as hers. In some ways, the apocalyptic battles had been easier. Figure out how to take down the worst of the big bad and take them down. Oh, that was never an easy task, but it had paled in comparison to the toll some of the bad things had take on their hearts.

And then after several years of trying, she'd gotten pregnant. She sighed, remembering. She and Wes had been so happy. And the others were ecstatic for them. But then the unthinkable happened. Their son was diagnosed with trisonomy 18 at birth. His body just began to slowly shut down. He had heart defects and kidney problems, which took their toll. He'd died at just three months. It had been almost three years now, but the heartbreak was still fresh in her mind and heart. She could still see his little face. He'd had Wesley's kind eyes and her smile. The doctors had told her there wasn't anything she could have done and she wasn't likely to have another child with the disease, but she and Wesley had been scared to try again.

"Hi, baby," Wesley greeted her as he opened the front door, grocery bags in hand. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "About the same," she told him as she followed him into the kitchen. She'd been feeling nauseous for several days and she'd finally gone to the doctor that morning while he went to see Angel about a potential demon problem.

He put the bags on the counter, pulling groceries out and putting them away. "Did you see your doctor this morning?" he asked, not looking up from the task he was performing.

"Yes, I did."

"What did she say?"

"She said that considering my condition, everything is normal," she told him.

"Your condition?" he asked, stopping to look at her, worry beginning to color his voice. "Fred, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wesley." She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

He was so surprised at her news, he almost dropped the bananas he was holding. She giggled and nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

He didn't say another word, just lowered his lips to hers in the gentlest of kisses. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she told him, her heart overflowing with joy.

"What time will everyone be here?" she asked, referring to the dinner party they'd planned to tell everyone their news.

Wesley looked up from his book. "Six." He smiled at his wife. She hadn't looked this happy in a very long time. "You already told Cordy, didn't you?" He knew perfectly well that she couldn't keep anything from their friend. Those two were as close as sisters and twice as sneaky, which both delighted and drove their respective husbands crazy.

Yes," she told him, nodding. There was not a trace of sorrow in her voice. "She promised not to tell Angel."

"Do you believe her?"

Fred grinned. "No. When was the last time either of those two could keep anything from each other?"

"To the best of my knowledge, never," he laughed.

"Come on. Let's get the food ready. They'll be here soon," she told him, walking in the direction of the kitchen without another word.

"Yes, dear."

She didn't tell him the news that Cordy had shared with her that afternoon. It seemed Cordy was also expecting. Their due dates were only three days apart. It seemed right, somehow. They'd only grown closer as the years went by and now their children would grow up, experiencing all the joy, laughter, and tears that childhood brings. Together.


End file.
